1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to determining a deformation of a tubular having multiple tubular sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tubulars are used in many stages of oil exploration and production, such as drilling operations, well completions and wireline logging operations. These tubulars often encounter a large amount of stress, due to compaction, fault movement or subsidence, for example, which can lead to tubular damage or even to well failure. It is generally desirable to monitor tubular in order to understand the mechanisms of tubular failures. Typical methods for monitoring stress on a tubular uses a plurality of sensors such as optical sensors of a fiber optic cable along the outer surface of the tubular. These methods are typically designed with respect to a single cable. Since a tubular typically consists of multiple sections assembled on-site, the fiber optic cable generally consists of multiple fiber optic cables spliced together. Multiple connected fiber optic cables produce a dataset that is different from a single fiber optic cable which can affect outcomes. The present disclosure corrects differences in datasets between multiple connected fiber optic cables and a single fiber optic cable.